Wherever Home Is
by MissAntelope
Summary: When John and 16 year old Dean get in an argument about a bad choice the brothers made, little Sammy is taken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Wow, it feels good to submit something again! I haven't written any fanfic stories in a billion years! (Well it feels like that). Anyways. So since I last posted, I have watched Sherlock, Supernatural and Doctor Who so I want to write a bit in those areas. Expand my repertoire other than PJO. Anyways, so here it goes. I'm going to go with whatever comes out, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Supernatural none of the characters are mine etc. etc. **

Sam's POV:

"When is Dad coming home?" I asked. Dean flopped himself into the lazy chair and clicked the television on.

"I told you, Sammy. He's going to find that and he'll be home within the next few days." He said and fished his hand through the bag of potato chips that sat in his lap.

"Okay." I nodded and opened a book my English teacher loaned me. Mr. Brown said that he was happy to have me in class and since I wasn't going to stay long, he wanted me to read a book that he said was his favorite. _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ wasn't as bad as I thought. But whatever. I left that school last week and never gave the copy back.

"Why are you reading that thing still?" Dean said in between mouthfuls of crunches. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow next to me.

"Because I actually do my homework."

"Whatever." He said and went back to flipping through channels. I continued reading for an hour or two until my stomach growled for dinner.

"Dean, I'm hungry." I rolled on my side and kicked off the covers of the bedspread.

"Hi hungry, I'm Dean." He shifted in the chair and rubbed the sides of his arms. I groaned and he looked over. "What do you want me to do? Sam you are 12. Double digits. You can get the frozen burrito out of the freezer yourself."

"Can we go somewhere? Please?" I asked and walked to his armchair. Dean looked up at me.

"You know I can't do that." He said.

"Why?"

"You know why." He said sternly. "That door is to stay locked until Dad comes home."

"Dean, I can't take it anymore. No more crappy frozen burritos. That burger place. I know you saw it a block or two away from here."

A moment of silence passed between us as his green eyes stared up at me. With a grumble, he turned off the television and playfully shoved me backwards. "Get your coat. I'm starving too." He said and took the gun from underneath his pillow. He stuffed it in his jeans and stood at the doorway.

"Thanks Dean!" I grabbed my jacket and pulled my arms in. As he held the door open for me, he grabbed the back of my hood. His smile had disappeared and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Dad does not hear _anything_ about this." He said and I nodded.

We started walking on the sidewalk, Dean was flinching at every sound behind us. He seemed paranoid, but of course, he was always paranoid when Dad was around, sure that he was going to do something wrong.

When we got to the restaurant, we sat down at the table and had the most delicious and juicy burger. They gave us extra fries and we both ordered desert. Pie and a big bowl of mint ice cream. Their plates were huge, so we had to bring back leftovers in a Styrofoam container.

When we got back to the motel, Dean locked all the doors again and we sat down to watch TV with popcorn. I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, Dean put me in bed and the next morning, he was flipping through my book.

"Sammy, This ain't interesting at all." He said, flipping it at the foot of my bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Oh I ate your ice cream and the rest of the fries from last night by the way" Dean went into the bathroom and started humming _Another Brick in the Wall pt. 2_ by Pink Floyd.

There was a knock at the door and my palms clammed up a bit. I went over to the door and looked through the peak hole. Sadly, I had stand on my tip toes and my dad was behind the door with his big arms crossed over his chest and his bag on his shoulder.

"Sammy open up." His voice sounded deeper than normal. I took off the dead bolt and opened the door. "Hey Sammy, where's Dean?"

"He's in the shower."

"Okay."

"How did it go?" I asked and followed him into the kitchen.

"I got a few of them, and none of the vampires showed up after that. Bobby has a case for me two states over, so start packing." My dad said and

"Yes, sir." I said and started getting my belongings together.

Dad went through the last of our food and started throwing empty cereal boxes out and finally leaned against the counter. Dean came out of the bathroom and pulled his shirt down a bit.

"Dean. Get your stuff together, we are going to Iowa today." Dad said. Dean nodded and picked up some magazines from the table.

"Sam. Go take your stuff to the car." Dad said and tossed me the keys. "Dean, I want to talk to you." My brother gripped the table tight but I nodded and went out to where the impala was parked. I threw my bag in the back seat.

When I came back to the open doorway, I heard dad raise his voice. I stopped and listened.

"You know that you aren't supposed to leave the motel room." That was my dad.

"We didn't."

"You want to lie to me again?" I heard my dad ask. For just a moment, I peaked around the doorway and looked at the two. They were standing in the far kitchen and my dad's back was turned to me. Dean was backed up against the kitchen counter.

"No sir." Dean said.

"Uh huh." My dad crossed his arms and stroked his chin. "Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the take out in the trash." Dean widened his eyes and before he could open his mouth, dad backhanded him. My stomach twisted and Dean was knocked to the ground.

I knew Dad lost his temper sometimes and he would raise his voice, but he never laid a hand on us. At least, never on me even though sometimes I saw him get harsh with Dean. Something that tasted like metal filled my mouth and I forced myself to stop biting my lip.

I took a deep breath and looked across the doorway. As dad started spouting crap about responsibilities and consequences, Dean linked eyes with me and slowly shook his head. He wiped some blood away from his nose and Dad yelled at him to "Get up."

I was about ready to go into the motel room and hopefully break up the argument when a hand reached out and wrapped around my mouth. I struggled to break loose as my heart beat pounded in my chest. A sharp pain hit the side of my head and my vision crumbled into a dark black.

**A/N: Well. It feels good to be back on the band wagon. I guess I just started writing and now Sam gets kidnapped by who? Well, we (including I :D) will find out next chapter. I don't care if anybody reads the story, the author's note, or even clicks on this! I'm just glad I am working on writing more in this area. Yay!**

**Enjoy, and have a wonderful day! One more week until winter break. YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright. I am back again. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! You are all awesome. I hope you had a wonderful weekend : )**

Dean's POV:

The worry in Sam's eye's was probably the worst thing I had seen up to that point in my life. I slowly nodded for him to stay back. He blinked and pulled his head away from the open doorway. My trembling hands reached out to the counter to pull myself up and my father finished his rant, my eyes on the floor.

"Dean. I know you know why I require you two to stay indoors while I am away. I just don't know why you don't listen to me." My father rubbed the back of his neck and turned his back to lean on the counter. With his head in his hands he shooed me away to go get Sammy.

I hunched over and walked to the doorway. Before my little brother saw me, I spit on my hand and wiped away the trickle of blood on my lip where he hit me.

"Sam. You ready to go?" I called out. The trees overhead filtered the sunlight and made shadows across my face. I shouted a little louder. "Sammy!" I jogged over to the Impala and looked in the backseat. His bag, but nothing else.

My breath came short as I spun around 360 degrees. Over the traffic, the slight humming of birds, and the slow rustling of the little leaves above, I heard the tiniest "Dean…"

My head whipped to the right and I saw my little brother, being dragged from under his arms, around the motel corner. I took off running and pulled a pocket knife out of my jacket. Not the best choice for a weapon, I thought as I took off towards Sam.

"SAMMY." My holler sparked a response in my little brother. His head lolled up towards my voice and then fell back into the kidnapper's chest. The much larger man gathered Sam into his arms to pick up his dragging feet. The man was about the same height as my father and had bleached white hair. There were piercing on his eyebrows and lips. A few more and he was going to be sewn shut. He turned and ran, knocking Sam's head on a tree.

I chased after him, I was now a block away from the motel. The man got an extra boost of speed and a squealing van pulled up to the curb and the door slid open. The strange man with Sam jumped into the van and it sped off. I was close enough to touch it before it skidded around a corner and it was gone.

White van, Montana license plates that started with an "A", the man stayed mainly in the shadows and there was a driver, a passenger, and a man in the back. That was all the information I could process before it felt like my world fell apart.

I had one job. One job that I knew was my responsibility. The one person I had to keep safe was Sam. I didn't care about myself sometimes, I just wanted the best for my little brother. And I just watched him get taken away under my watch.

The feeling of pins and needles danced around the tips of my fingers and forced myself to unclench my hands and run back to the motel.

"Sam! Sam!" I heard my father yell from around the corner. Each heavy step in my jog felt like a punch to the gut. The look he gave me when I meet him at the front of the Impala made me feel empty inside. "Dean, where is your brother?" He asked, uncrossing his hands from his chest.

"I-Someone-He was taken by." I chewed on my lip nervously. My dad stood up a little straighter and I told him everything I remember. If it was possible, his brown eyes got blacker.

"Son of a bitch." He murmured. "You said the man was blonde? A bleached blonde?" I nodded. "That was the vampire that got away last night."

I stood by the car as my father ran into the hotel and grabbed two more bags from the room. He motioned for me to get in the car. I did so, in the passenger seat. My father started the car and she hummed to life underneath my seat.

My father's hand hovered over the shifting, but then grabbed my wrist. "This is your fault."

"How is it my-" I was cut short and he squeezed my wrist, close to popping. I whimpered a little, hoping he would let go. Eventually, I figured the only way he would let go and get us closer to finding my little brother, was to agree. "Yes sir."

The car skidded out of the motel parking lot and I rubbed the fingerprint bruises that were already starting to form.

We drove in silence for two hours. The sun was starting to go down. Probably an hour more and it would be dark. We drove through the last town and the landscape opened up to vast and rolling field of various crops.

We pulled off the highway and then shortly off the main road parking in the front of a run down, deserted barn. My father got out and popped the trunk.

"Dean. Get over here." He shoved a blade into my arms and put a bottle of holy water into my jacket.. "I guess I didn't get rid of the entire vampire nest. You cut off heads and find your brother. Get him to the Impala." I nodded and my father hefted his own blade in his hands.

A gust of cold wind shivered down my spine as we pulled open the barn door. There was an identical square doorway on the opposite end of the barn. Stalls lined both sides of the barn. Light poured in from behind us and holes in the roof and walls.

"Sam." My voice was low, but loud enough to echo throughout the barn. I took a step forward, into a pile of hay. "Sammy…" A muffled moan came from one of the stalls at the far left. I ran to the door and pulled open the door.

My little brother was slumped on the far wall, hay sticking out of his hair which was matted with dried blood. He blinked a few times and looked up at me with dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey." I leaned down to help him up, but his eyes focused behind me and he paled.

"Dean! Behind you!" He screamed.

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews etc! You guys are awesome : ) Have a great week and if I don't post before Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate, have a safe and wonderful holiday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright. Hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas!**

Dean's POV:

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam screamed and I spun around, knife at the ready. A woman stood behind me with tight black clothes and bright blue hair that spiked in every direction. She bared her teeth and I swung.

Cut the head off. Cut the head off. Cut the head off.

The vampire ducked my hit and pushed me into the corner. "Dad!" Sam yelled and kicked the woman back. I picked up my blade. The woman pulled out a knife and picked up Sam. She stood tall and pulled the knife to his throat. He struggled in her grasp and had to stand on his tip toes. I stood up with my blade in hand. She pulled up on the knife a bit. Sam stood straighter.

"Nah-ah-ah. One more move and Sammy gets it." Her bright blue hair bounced a bit around her shoulders. Suddenly, she choked and fell to her knees. Sam ran forward and I put an arm around him.

"Get your brother and get to the car! Now, Dean! GO!" My father said, with a handful of blue hair in his fist. He threw her head aside and scampered away.

"Come on, Sam." I said, grabbing the collar of his jacket. I led him out of the stall and we ran for the Impala. Once we made it, Sam slumped down on the tire and held his head. "Let me see." I crouched down next to him.

My little brother shook his head violently and leaned away a bit. I ran to the trunk and found a cloth, wet it with water and went back to him. I dabbed it on his forehead and pushed his hair around his head and found a large gash that ran from his ear to his eyebrow.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Sammy. Don't worry." I said and was able to pull his hands away from his face. He looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Does Dad his you a lot?" His question struck me like the back of my fathers hand.

"I-You don't need to know." Probably not the best answer.

"Does he?" I swabbed his head again.

"When he does, I deserve it."

My father's words rang through my head. _Stop crying. Don't let your mother die for nothing. Protect your brother._

Sam pressed his palms on the gravel scattered on the road. "You don' t you know. Deserve it. You don't deserve _that_."

"Sammy, I-"

"I won't let anything happen to you anymore." He hugged his waist and rocked back and forth slightly. "I won't. I won't."

I finished patching his head and Sam started nodding off to sleep.

"Dad!" Sam said. I turned my head to look him.

"Sam! Are you okay?" He asked and hobbled towards us. Sam nodded. "Dean." He grumbled, almost sounding disappointed.

Sam stood up quickly, swaying a bit, but stood his ground in front of me.

"Dean's fine." He answered for me. My father's eyes bounced between Sam and I.

I felt weak, standing behind my little brother, but at the same time, I felt strong standing with him.

Sam turned around and looked at me. The look in his eyes was different, as if a piece of his innocence was lost today. I tried to ignore it, but we had a long car ride ahead.

**A?N: Okay, I honestly think that kinda sucked. But whatever. Anyways so. It's over. Yay. Next? I think I have another SPN idea coming up. But I am also watching Merlin right now. Maybe a Sherlock….**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Have a long, happy life and think positive! **


End file.
